Ripped Wings
by Dark sea
Summary: 50 years inuyasha has been stuck in hades, now he got a second chance all he has do is kill angel, but the problem is he wound up working at wadonlds, going to an all girls school, and worst of all, he is stuck in the human world thanks to kagome. Inukag
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I asked once if I could, but Kagome got all touch…. It was kinda scary… Okay really scary, but here I am, Inuyasha-less.

Note: I am only 14 and don't have that good of grammar skills, but deal with it, not to be rude I mean. I can't help it, with my poor grades, working (both for cash and school,) it hard to keep up with the best. All I ask is that you be patient with me. Sometime I will have time to edit, but if I don't please understand…

Note (again): Okay, there are several religions in this story, I do not mean to offend any one at all by my story, if I make a mistake about any one's religion, please inform me and I'll fix it.

MistyWind

Ripped Wings 

Chapter: 1

Can You See My Aura?

If any one can help with our cause it is she. She is pure of heart, and will bring him down.  A heavenly voice rang. Kagome Higurashi is the one.

Kagome eyes twitched open and she yawned. She silently stood up and stretched her arms and got ready for school. Se carefully placed on her all black uniform, with the exception of her whit tie. Upon it was a small cross.

Combed her raven-colored hair, braided in two pigtails, one on each side of her face. She placed in her ears simple pearl posts. Lastly she said good morning to the picture of her father on her nightstand. Now she was ready for another day of school at St. Mary's.

St. Mary's school was an all girls' school, the rules were harsh and so were the nuns. Yes, it was a catholic school, and she enjoyed it very much. She loved the feeling of being in church all the time. It felt that when she was being taught the soul of her kind father was around her. But at home, she didn't, that's why she en-rolled at a catholic school.

Kagome headed towards school as a cool breeze sweeped by her cheeks and she felt calmed by its presents. Her heart swelled, and she felt that God was telling her that today she would find her destiny, and she was overjoyed by it.

"Whoa! Your aura is glowing so brightly!" A girl wearing black flowing skirt with black lace in a pattern of spider webs covering it and a dark purple velvet shirt with lace sleeves to match the lace on the skirt. She had purple eye shadow up to her eyebrows and she wore black lipstick. In one ear was a purple star earring and in the other was a black dragon wing, which came from the tip of her cartilage to the bottom of her ear. Her hair was black as the night sky and her eyes were purple, (colored contacts.) "Hi I am Sango, I am picking up strange waves from you. What is your sign?"

Kagome looked at this girl. "Excuse me, but I am afraid I do not believe in that mumbo-jumbo."

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Well this is my religion. I am a Wicca. And your aura seems almost holy." (N/A I no not all wiccans dress like Sango, I dressed her like that because it seemed like fun!)

"That is because God is protecting me. And he is going to send you to hell for being a witch." Kagome said. She didn't mean to be rude, she was just stating it.

"Ahem!" Sango grumbled. "I am not a witch! I am a Wicca!"

"Okay." Kagome said shyly and walked around the girl and hurried on to school.

Inuyasha walked around in the fiery pits of hell. He groaned The Devil signed him the most annoying case ever. He was to take down heavens' newest angel. Which apparently, did know she was an angel.

How easy could it be for him? Walking in kill her and make it back to hell for lunch. She couldn't even defend herself from his wrath. But on the bonus side, this could give Naraku, The Devil, enough incentive to make him a full demon.

Inuyasha brushed his sliver-white behind his shoulder; it landed gently on to his black shirt. This what he could was waiting for.

Fifty years he had been waiting for a chance to prove himself, that he could be just as good as his older brother, Sesshomaru. Or as any other full-demon in this bloody, feverish place he called home.

Inuyasha stopped to think about ways he could this angle, there was always torture, but that took to long, then there was stabbing her in the throat and letting her drowned on her own blood, but there was a possibility that he could get blood on his shoes, maybe he could snap her neck. Whatever he did, Inuyasha was bound to feel-

"Hey little brother!" Sesshomaru seemed to come out of thin air, with a smile on his face, his eyes, however, remained colder then ice. The intense emerald-colored of his eyes focused on the hanyou's amber colored ones.

"Hey fluffy." Inuyasha said casually, running his fingers through this long hair, grinning at his brother's childhood nic-name.

"So, I hear Naraku finally gave you another chance, since you royally screwed up last time." Sesshomaru said ignoring the fluffy comment.

Inuyasha gave his older brother a hard long stare. Sesshomaru's silver hair, the same shade as Inuyasha's, flowed around his muscular body. On his shoulder rested his tale, the reason he was called fluffy. Sesshomaru's cheeks had two blood red stripes on them, a crescent moon rested on his forehead, Other then their hair, they didn't resemble one another. "It worked out for me in the end didn't?" Inuyasha said.

"Keh! You think that woman, who once was holy, now living in hell for all eternity is an improvement!" Sesshomaru waved an arm around and his eyes filled with furry at the thought of that bitch.

"Maybe…?" Inuyasha felt like he was shrinking. He KNEW his brother right. That woman had once been a heavenly being, and now… And now she was hell's angel, Naraku's toy, and his and every other demon's boss. And se hated demons. She with stand other hellish creatures, but she made demon's life a living…well a living hell.

"Maybe! She is possibly the worst creature thing every to walk the face of the earth…And hell." Sesshomaru growled. "Kikyo is the worst thing ever! And it's your entire fault she is here! Damnit! Inuyasha don't screw up this time all right?" And with that, Shesshomaru disappeared as mysteriously as he came.

"I won't." Inuyasha said to himself. "I will destroy Kagome Higurashi!"

Kagome walked silently home from school back to her home. She had been late to school and scolded for it. She didn't hold Sango responsible for it, (even though that's what made her late) instead; she was beating herself up for it.

Kagome had always been this way, innocent, never blaming anyone for her troubles, even though most of the time they weren't her fault. It wasn't in her nature to blame others.

As she crossed the street a small glint of light caught her eyes. She was at the old antique store, what caught her eye was a small jewel in the window. It was white but had a bright shine to it that made it appear to have many colors to it. The jewel was about the size of a golf ball and was sitting on a red velvet pillow.

"Good day!" An old, baggy woman dressed in a priestess's outfit came out of the store to greet Kagome. Her gray hair was pulled back into a bun, and she had an eye patch over her right eye. "My name is Kaeda, and I am the keeper if this little old shop. I see you like the Shikon Jewel. It is a priceless piece."

Kagome eyed the old woman; well she certainly seemed old enough to run the shop. Kagome wouldn't be surprised if she was older the all she antiques in the shop. "Yes ma'am I just stop to admire the jewel." Kagome said shyly.

Kaeda smiled, "here I thought all kids to day were rude." The old bat laughed. "Aye, you're a sweet gal indeed. Hold on." Kaeda disappeared into her shop and came out with the Shikon Jewel. "Here ya go, this for being a sweet child."

"Oh no, I can't expect this! You said it was priceless!" Kagome blushed a red color.

"Ah, but ya can. I'm all-alone; ya cheered me up missy. Certainly you can." Kaeda place the jewel into Kagome's hands. "Now be on your way." The old bird disappeared once again into her shop.

Kagome stared at the jewel. Sure it was a pretty but what would she do it with it? It burned inside her hand, and caused her body to weaken. She felt dizzy and she could no longer see any thing. Her body felt as if it was crumbling from the inside. Her heart burned her limbs felt heavy and it could no longer hold her own weight. And then, she fainted.

Kagome's eyes opened to a dull light. Her head reeled as questions poured into her head.

Where was she?

What happened?

What was she doing last?

Sango's face hovered over her. "Ah, your up! "

"What happened?" was all she could manage to say.

"Dunno, I found you laying in the street. So I took you home with me. Don't worry about your mom, I found your phone number in your backpack, and I called her. Your names Kagome right?"

"Oh thank you, and yes my name is Kagome." Kagome looked at her hand. A wing shown into her palm where the she had held the jewel.

"Wow, here a thought you were a catholic stiff, but look at your tattoo! It's sweet!"

"Where is the jewel?"

"What jewel?"

"The one the antique shopkeeper gave me."

"Uh…there isn't an antique store in the whole city. Believe me I would know." Sango studied the mark on Kagome's hand. "Oh my Gawd!"

"Don't use God's name in vain!"

"Sorry. But I've seen this mark before, in my spell book!" Sango grabbed an old book and pulled it open. Sure enough was the symbol engraved into Kagome's hand. Above it read "Mark of the Angel"

"Angel!" Both girls chimed.

"I think I just might change religions." Sango added.

_**KA-boom! **_

Both girls jumped to their feet, and Kagome followed Sango to the girl's kitchen. Figure stood in the middle of the room. Behind him the left wall had a big opening in. Rumble and bits of wall were laying scatter all over floor.

The figure took a few steps towards Kagome and Sango. They could see him clearly; amber eyes and long white hair down to his back. He wore black jeans and a black vest. (I just noticed this…All my characters are wearing black.) But on top of his were ears, dog-ears.

"What the hell is that?" Sango gasped.

"Keh. I am a demon from hell. Names Inuyasha," said Inuyasha. He edged towards Kagome. "Oh am I am here to kill Kagome." He smiled dangerously.

Kagome's eyes widened, and she took a step backwards as the hanyou edged towards her. "To kill me? Why?" Her voiced quiver as she spoke.

"Because you look like the woman that made my life a living hell," he said, "don't tale it personally." Inuyasha raised a hand to reveal a pair of very sharp claws. He lunged forward and he swiped at her. She screamed and tried to get away, but it was no use.

Sango watched in horror as his claws came closer to Kagome's face. The girl raised her arms out of instinct, but they would be able to protect her from his wrath.

The wing on Kagome's palm burned her and a white light eliminated from it. A shield appeared in her hand, and Inuyasha's claws clashed against it.

"Damnit! What the hell is that!" The hanyou growled. "Doesn't matter. It can't save you now." He knocked the shield out of her hands.

Once again her palm grew warm. But instead of a shield, a necklace came forth from no where, landing on the center of the floor.

"Put it on his neck!" a boy around seventeen came flying through the doorway of Sango's Kitchen.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha paused to look at him. He was tall with blue eyes and black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. In his left ear was a small, gold earring. In his right was one. He wore a black shirt and a pair of jeans. A gold cross necklace hung around his neck.

"Hurry!" The boy said. Kagome leaded to her feet and made a grab for the necklace. It was red and every six beads was what appeared to be a fang.

Quickly she threw it around Inuyasha's neck.

"You think this can stop me!" He laughed.

"Shout a holy command." The boy said.

"Do as he says Kagome, he name is Miroku, and he is a priest." Sango said.

"Um-uh-SIT BOY." She said shaking.

The boy flew up into the air then flew down on to the floor of the kitchen, it knocked him out. The three bystanders crawled towards the hanyou's body.

"Now that necklace is on him, he can't harm you." Miroku said.

"But why would he want to?" Kagome said.

The Devil's favorite hell-angel walked down the hallway to his office. Kikyo was in charge of a lot of things in hell because of used-to-be holiness that made her Naraku's favorite. She despised being his favorite but it certainly got her what she wanted. That all demons suffer.

She used to be the beautiful, she still was but she had been pure hearted and gentle back then. She used to one of the most important angel in heaven. Now she was the most important angel in hell. But obviously that wasn't enough any more.

"What in hell were thinking!" She flung open the door that lend to Naraku's office.

"Kikyo!" He said surprised by girl anger.

"You wanted to replace me with another girl!" She huffed in the Devil's face. "You wanted Inuyasha to create another girl like me!"

"No she-uh-was a replacement for you! I couldn't let that happen."

"Bull!"

"No Kikyo really!" Naraku said, "where did here that."

"Koga." She said, still angry.

"How could replace you, Kikyo, you have such power. Besides Inuyasha failed"

"Of course he did, his a half demon!" she spat. Then she stormed out of his office.

"Oh shit" he said to himself. "She gonna turn this into something again…

Wheeeeeee! Finally done! This took me eight hours to write! I hated this story at first, and I kept deleting it… but I guess I came live with this! I hope you enjoy this. It was hard to think of and tried not to offend any one's religion.

See ya soon.

MidtyWind


	2. What is Wrong With You?

Okay I know it has been days since I posted chapter one, but I just got the newest Inuyasha for the ps2. It totally awesome, but here I am writing again, cause I am stuck on it…. Grrrrrr…I can't get the stupid place where I'm supposed to go. Other then that, I love it! Oh and if your gonna buy the original creator of Inuyasha added two new characters.

Oh, and thanks for the support pouncey and I hope you like this chapter, also thank ya for the offer for the help for the kissing stuff, I not good at that crap…I got a prince charming that doesn't know I exist. Sigh, so I'll need help!

Disclaimer: I tried to own Inuyasha, but he got mad cause I pulled on his ear. I tried to own Sesshomaru but he threatened to kill me. And I have a feeling if I owned Miroku; his fan girls might kill me…. So here I am… all alone…(Ah…my favorite disclaimer!)

Chapter two: What is Wrong With You?

Inuyasha woke up, and a dull pain filled his head. "Ughhh… do I have a hangover?" He mumbled to himself trying to stand up. Something around his neck gave him a painful shock. "Ow! What the hell?"

"See? I told you guys a shock collar would work!" A boy appeared in the room, he had a priest's robe. It was a hot bubble-gum pink color, and reached down to his ankles. He a normal pair of Sketchers brand tennis shoes. "Nothing can withstand the power of a doggie collar I bought at pet's mart!"

Two young women appeared behind him.

One was dressed in a sky blue dress. He noted it was some like the devil worshipers would wear in hell. Only it seemed more…claming… it had a short skirt, it only came down to the knees, and it had a frilly black lace trim. The upper half was somewhat of a corset, or least modeled to look like one, the dress exposed her most of her shoulders, and had a low square cut, but not low enough to see what parts shouldn't be seen by a man. And, of course lace to match the bottom. The sleeves of the dress were tight and lace was at the end of it.

"Miroku you got that piece of junk for seven dollars and fifty cents! How the frick did it work?" She snapped at the boy harshly.

"Actually it was six dollars. I had a coupon!"

The other girl stepped forward in to view. "Must we continue this nonsense? May we please go to breakfast?" Right away Inuyasha notice that she looked like Kikyo. Her long, black and flowing. But her face…was gentler…sweeter…full of joy, hopes, dreams. Everything his human half longed for. The words welled up in his throat. He had to get it out.

"Bitch!"

"Wahhhh! Sango! It can talk!" The girl he had aimed at jumped behind the other one.

"Yeah, Kagome, remember we established this last night."

"Oh yeah, I remember."

"Great" he mumbled. "I am stuck in a random house hold with a bitch-look alike, a wiccain weirdo, and a gender confused monk!"

"Hey I am not gender confused! She, (meaning Sango,) said if I wear a hot bubble-gum pink robe, she'd let me sleep on her couch! Last time I wore this she let me sleep in the doggie house." Yelled the boy named Miroku and strangely proudly.

"Interesting…," Inuyasha said while rolling his amber-color eyes. "Now how did I get here?"

The three exchanged glances.

"You don't remember?" said the easily scared, Kikyo look-alike.

"Should I?" Inuyasha searched his mind. He couldn't find it. "Damn it! What happened to me?" the

hanyou pounded his fists against the cream-colored carpet floor.

Miroku shrugged. "Short version, Kagome here kicked your sorry ass."

"Hey! A priest shouldn't say naughty things like ass! Oh no now I have said it!" Said the young woman, who was apparently Kagome.

"Her! She kicked my sorry ass!" the hanyou cried furiously.

"Should not say stuff like that either! Wait you're a demon. Never mind!" she was unusually…weird…

"How the hell did she kick my ass!"

The girl known as Sango leaded towards him. "She is angel you were suppose to kill."

Memories flooded back to him, the fight, the loss, the monk wearing normally clothing…."Oh yeah, now lets get this over." with he stood up once again. He was going to kill her and show up his brother.

"Shall I do the honors or shall you, Lady Kagome?"

"Lets do it together!" The girl chirped as Inuyasha edge towards her, dangerously. "One, two three! Sit boy!" And Miroku pushed the button on the dog collar remote.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Inuyasha gave aloud screamed as he fell hard to the ground. And once again he passed out.

Kagome hummed as she made breakfast, three omelets. She only spent a few hours at Sago's house but she felt as if she were being exposed to a whole other world. The nuns at church taught her that life outside the church was full of awful things. Like teen pregnancies and drug addicts, people around the corner waiting to hurt or mug you dry.

But this…This was different. Sango had become a wiccain after her parents and little brother died in a weird car accident. And Miroku was a priest in training because he wanted a focus in life, or something. Sango said his dad made him do it after his fifth restraing order for sexual harassment. Life like this was fun! She watched television, ate grease foods, like fries and potato chips, and best of all no one told her that it was unholy.

"Ow, ow, ow." Kagome looked over to see the demon lying on the floor. His hand was on his forehead. Kagome watched him closely. He seemed…human as well as a beast.

Carefully she placed all three omelets on separate china plates. Kagome placed picked up on and headed over to Inuyasha.

"Would you like an omelet?" she asked the boy/beast.

His amber eyes looked into her green ones. "Is it poison?"

"No, I thought you might be hungry." Inuyasha picked it up and sniffed it. Then one big gulp he swallowed it whole.

"Um, thank you. Kagome…" and a blush rose to his cheeks. Kagome smiled sweetly.

"You seem human…almost." She said quietly. The hanyou studied her.

"I am, well at least half human." Inuyasha's eyes widened when he realized what he said. He placed his head in to his knees. He knew why he said that. She was like his other. Kind and sweet. No one treated him like ever since she died. Ever since angel killed her.

Okay all done! Do you like it? Well, okay it was kinda lame, but I've been really distracted lately. And no, not by my game. My best friend for the last eight years is moving in two weeks. I want to spend as much time with as possible cause we don't even go to the school… but she come to on the 14th to shodow me, (and see my prince charming…)


End file.
